


Ten Simple Steps To A Real Life Relationship

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will touch you, and it will feel like static and keeping your mouth shut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Simple Steps To A Real Life Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt sent in by anonymous! "There was nothing on her mind." Well, something like that.

I.  
Eyes, dizzy daydream bedroom eyes that you will swear up and down do nothing for you when she has left the room, and they are looking at you with probing, sympathetic smiles that make your stomach churn because they know that you’re lying.

Eyes, bright and dangerous and steady, and you will have to force yourself to look away by three in the morning when your face threatens to betray you. She will turn to you with one raised eyebrow over swimming eyes and you will say that there is nothing on your mind, and again, you will be lying, and so you will offer sleep in hopes that the morning’s air will be easier to breathe.

II.  
Hair, spinning in messy curls beneath streetlamps, matched by a smile that makes you draw away, and it’s tucked behind her ear and tangled in her fingers as you talk for hours in your window, knees against chests and sneakers on ledges and it’s starting to hurt again when she smiles at you like there’s nothing on your mind.

It’s hurting, which it shouldn’t, and you remind yourself that again when sun filters through the window and on to her still form, and again, you draw away your eyes and clench your teeth because it shouldn’t be like this, it shouldn’t. 

What a goner. 

III.  
Hands, delicate and kind, blooming like flowers on your skin when she lays next to you and the moon washes out her features, and you can’t blame her, because how could she know that every time her hand brushes yours, you ache?

She’s sleeping, now, with her head on your chest, and she touches you and it feels like static and keeping your mouth shut, and your body is tense once again, so you try once more to bite your tongue and bury your head and go to sleep like there’s nothing on your mind.

You dream of gardens.

IV.  
Lips with dancing smiles and quick retorts as you talk back and forth, almost like you used to, but when she’s talking, her lips are all you can see under an unforgiving midnight sky, and you are so close together, and it is so right, and so what can you do?

She pulls away a little too slowly, you think, but it ends with three blinks, some stammering excuse, and watching her leave. 

You sink.

V.  
Rain on windowpanes in an empty Bay Window, and she is pretending like nothing happened. You don’t know if that’s worse or not, so you close your eyes and wish you were more alone than you already are.

VI.  
Highschool, and she is a revolving door of bad decisions and tall, dark boys from the senior class who will never love her like you do, and you watch with cloudy eyes and a burning in your chest, and you would save her if you knew how, and you wish you could save yourself. 

It’s not like it used to be.

VII.  
It’s not like it used to be, and you wish one of you would shut up and stop pretending like it is, because you don’t talk anymore. Not really. You will watch from afar with your hair in your eyes as she welcomes every boy who looks at her the right way, and you know she doesn’t love them.

And it hurts, but you’re nothing special. Everything you’re feeling has been felt a million times by a million other people. That’s probably the worst part. 

VIII.  
...Eyes. Eyes that look at you, solemn and to the side a little, like it’s hurting to look at you, and for a second you forget that you’re across the room from each other. 

She looks lost in thought. Daydream eyes. And from across the classroom, she’s staring at you, pencil twirling round and round in her hand.

You wish she would stop. But every time you think she’s about to, your heart clenches. 

She looks at you like that until the end of class.

IX.  
Some things are solid no matter what, until she destroys that. She doesn’t come to Topanga’s after school, like everyone always does. Sparing a lack of conversation, that was one thing that continued after, well.. After. 

But she’s not here. You laugh tiredly and fumble out a string of words as to why you can’t take this right now.

You lay in bed until the rain stops, but it rains all weekend. 

X.  
There’s a knocking at your window, and you think you’re dreaming, because there hasn’t been a knocking at your window in five months.

She climbs in when you open it, and she looks like she was crying, but you tell yourself it was probably the rain. 

You blink. She says nothing. You hesitate, but decide against breaking the silence. She will not look at you.

And then she does. And with a wavering voice she spills swirling colors from her lips that you don’t need to hear completely to understand entirely, and she goes on like this longer than either of you realize before she looks up with bright eyes. 

She inhales, looks at your lips... Neither of you pull away. Flowers blossom from your veins when your foreheads touch

There is nothing on your mind, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt/request at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask and comment if you liked it


End file.
